Hetalia truth or dare
by Pruhun
Summary: Just like the title say hetalia TRUTH OR DARE ! Rated t ( Romano and Mexico )
1. Chapter 1

Pruhun - hetalia Does NOT belong to me but I wish

Prussia - If she did me and Hungary would already be together

Pruhun - yeahhh ( looks off into space )

Okay like the Title says its a hetalia truth and dare so write down on the review box what dares or truth you what the hetalia characters to do . I will have all the hetalia characters plus MEXICO !


	2. Intro

Pruhun : since I'm nice I'm already going start the story even with one review

Mexico - Hola and welcome to ... HETALIA TRUTH AND DARE , why do I have to sound so exited , ugh ?

Pruhun - Because I said so now introduce the characters ( glare ) .

Mexico - yeesh okay *cough * bossy *cough *

Pruhun - WHAT !

Mexico - Now You can ask any truth or/and dare to any hetalia character so now, Let them introduce themselves

Italy : VE ~ look Germany were in a truth or dare game .

Germany : Ja I can see that , hello there

Italy : VE ~ HIIIII

Prussia : AAA GERMANY HELP MEEEEE

Hungary : get back here Prussia I'llshow you what happens when you try to get Austrias vital regions *running with a pan *

Pussia : agh * gets hit with a frying pan *

Hungary : hm that should show him , O hi there welcome to HETALIA TRUTHE AND DARE

Austria : yes hello there , can I leave now?

Pruhun : No your going to stay ,

Austria : hm * starts playing the piano * ( when did that get there ? )

Russia : hello there , da , I'm the great country of Russia .

Belerus : BROTHER , O DEAR BROTHER WHERE DID YOU , PLEACE COME OUT SO WE CAN GET MARRIED !

Russsia : AGH ! Belarus * goes hide in in a closet *

Ukarine : * boing * hello there im Ukraine , Russia and Belarus older sister.

America : HAHAHA THE HERO IS HERE !

Mexico : pinche gringo , SHUT UP * kicks America in the shins *

America :* drops to the floor out cold *

England : Well * poking America * he won't wake up until the next chapter that's for sure.

France : HONHON O angleterraaaaaa * grop *

England : Agh , get off of me you Bloody FROG !

China : This is stupid and immature

Pruhun : come onchina you don't see Japan complaining ?

China : THATS BECAUSE HE NEVER COMPLAINS , LOOK AT HIM *point*

Japan : ... * just sitting there *

China : SEE !

Poland : o Lithuania !

Lithuania : Poland ? What are you doing here ?

Poland : well I'm totally playing truth or dare aren't you ?

Lithuania : ahaha (looks away ) * actually dragged me , Estonia and Latvia here *.

Spain : Mexico ! Como esta mi amor ! ( how's my love ? ) * hugs Mexico tightly *

Mexico : let me go Spain *struggles to get free *

Romano : ay tomatoe bastard let her go ! * try's to get Mexico free*

Spain : Then I'll hug you both * hugs both of them *

Mexico : great idea Romano .

Romano : SHUT UP !

Italy : VE ~ ROMAN , MEXICO , SPAIN * hugs all three of them*

Mexico / Romano : agh

Greece : * snoring *

Turkey : lazy ass , WAKE UP * kicks Greece *

Greece : AGH , what was that for you Turkish bastard .

Turkey : CAUSE I FELT LIKE IT * start fighting *

Egypt : ...

Denmark : HAY YOU CAN'T FORGET THE AWESOME NORDICS ESPECIALLY ME THE AWESOME DENMARK

Prussia : NOT AS AWESOME AS ME . ( when did he wake up ? )

Denmark : yah whatever

Prussia : don't say whatever to the AWESOME me * starts fighting with Denmark *

Nordics : Idiot

Liechtenstien : look brother , should we join them?

Switzerland : No , stay as far away from those bastards .

_Pruhun : and that's it for now remember each time I get 4 reviews a new chapter , hay Mexico did we forget anyone else ?_

_Mexico : agh * still trying to get away from Spains hug * I don't think so ?_

_Canada : nobody remembers me _

REVIEW OR ELES I'LL SEND FRANCE AFTER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP.


	3. Chapter 3

Pruhun : thanks to somewhereinthebluesky ,

CrystalMapleLeaf

Heartcurl23

Danny

Tori Renee carreido Vargas

And Maggie-R5er-gleek , for truth and dares

**Bold letters - truth and dares**

Pruhun : Hi and welcome back to Hetalia truth and dares !

Mexico : why are you so excited ?

Pruhun : because it's my first story and it's a huge success * cries *

Mexico : okayy *stare*

Pruhun : hm , okay let's start , the first dare is ..

**Dare all Of the countries to say happy birthdayrand give mexico a hug**

****France : Honhon , you heard the dare * jumps on Mexico *

Mexico : AGH , LET ME GO BASTARDO

France : * glop *

Spain : Mexico mi amor , I'll save you ! *jumps on France *

America : OO DOG-PILE !

* every countrie jumps on them *

Pruhun : Okay everyone got off her , FRANCE DON'T TOUCH HER THERE * kicks him * GO TO THE CORNER !

France : * goes to the corner to sulk *

Pruhun : Now everyone say happy birthday Mexico

Countries : Happy birthday

America : wait I thought your birthday was on may 5 ?

Mexico : PINCHE GRINGO I TOLD YOU LIKE A MILLION TIMES BUT YOU WOULD NOT LISTEN YOU WERE TO BUSY EATING A BURGER !

America : really ?!

Mexico : *facepalm*

Pruhun : okay let's go to the next truth and dares * looks at the list * dang ! These are a lot , okay let's start , first one is to ... NORWAY

norway : ...

Pruhun : okay, **Norway what's better , Icey calling you onii-chan or strangling the annoyingness that is the beer-loving Dane by the tie ?**

Danmark : HAY

Norway : Hmm * looks at Iceland * will you call onii-chan ?

Iceland : No

Norway : then strangling the idiot .

Denmark : hay , I'm right here you know ?!

Norway : Yeah

Denmark : wel.. AGH * Norway strangles Denmark

Pruhun : OKAY , next .. DENMARK

Denmark : agh .. _Yeah_

Pruhun : norway let him go , you can strangle him as much as you want later .

* Norway let's go of Denmark *

Okay so **Denmark are you mad at how much attention Norway gives to icey ? **Hmm sooo

Denmark : um * blushes * n-no

Pruhun : hmm okayyy

Denmark : NEXT

Pruhun : okay next .. ROMANO

Mexico : Ha ha

Romano : shut up

Pruhun : so **Romano what is better torturing the patatoe bastardo or ** **not dealing with feli and the tomatoe bastard**

****Romano : hmm * dreams of a world without feli and the tomatoe bastard or torturing the patatoe bastard * depends how long for each but if I had to choose .. Both .

Italy : VE ~ Romano that's mean

Romano : so

Pruhun : NEXT ... GERMANY

Germany : gah , okay

Pruhun : **germany , the awesomeness that is your brother is knocking on the door , keep him out or have Hungary deal with him ?**

****Germany : vell if I don't let him in he'll go threw the vindow so .. Let Hungary deal with him .

Prussia : WEST

Hungary : YES !

Pruhun : * yes pruhun * okay next SWITZY

Switzerland : don't call me that or I'll shot you * takes out gun *

Lienchestien : big brother

Switzerland : okay * puts gun away *

Pruhun : okay , so Switzerland **let liench out with Italy for te wonders of PASTAAAAA**

****Switzerland : WHAT NO ! Not with that idiot !

Pruhun : its a dare Switzerland ,she has too

Switzerland : gahh

Italy : Ve~ come on bella

Liench : o-okay

Switzerland : NOO DON'T RUIN HER INNOCENS

~~~~~~ 1 hour later VE ~~~~~~~

Liench : PASTAAA

Switz : NOOO WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER * shakes Italy *

Italy : VEEE ~ I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING

Pruhun : wow Italians are contagious ... Okay **Italy don't run from doitsu's training for a week **

****Italy : VEEEEEE * faint *

Germany : vell ve vill start tomorrow in the morning * dark aurora behind him *

Pruhun : hmm * reads over notes * where's Canada ?

Countries : Who ?

Canada : I'm right here next to you .

Pruhun : hmm when did you get there ?

Canada : I was always here * sulks *

Pruhun : o sorry * hug * okay so this dare is for you only okay , so here's what you do * whispers * , got it ?

Canada : yeah

Pruhun : than go

* Canada quietly goes behind America and than ... *

Canada : BOO

America : AHH A GHOST !

Mexico : ahahaha that's what you get pinche gringo

America : thats not funny !

Pruhun : don't worry America it was only a dare

America : humph

Pruhun : don't be mad america , and guess what the next dare is for you !

America : Really !

Pruhun : yup ! **America take a country of your choosing to hamburger street .**

America : HELL YEAH ! Come on England , I'm going to show you what real food is .. * dragging England *

England : you bloody git my food is real

-30min later -

England : that was the bloody worst place I've been to .

America : o come on it was awesome

Pruhun : so how was it ?

England / America : horrible / awesome

Pruhun : GREAT oklas last one of this reviwer .. GREECE

Greece : ... *snorring*

Pruhun : GREECE !'m

Greece : hmm whats all the commotion about ? * yawn *

Turkey : it's your dare bastard .

Greece : okay what is it

Pruhun : **don't sleep for the next 5 chapters !**

Greece : waahh * falls off the chair *

Turkey : Ha that's what you get bastard ! * does a little happy dance *

Greece : shut up * starts fighting *

**__**

_Pruhun : well will greece stay awake we will know that in the next chapter._

_that's it for now the next chapter is comming right after this one literally like after 10 min , remember review for truths or dare maximum is 2 , and make truth and dares for Mexico ,wants dares_


	4. Chapter 4

Pruhun : okay , Turkey I give permission to splash Greece with this pail of water if he try's to fall asleep , okay

Turkey : yes , heard that brat if you fall asleep I get to splash you with this water , like this * splashes water on Greece *

Greece : AGH , what was that for !

Turkey : it was an example ... * splashes more water on him *

Greece : AND THAT !

Trukey : *shrug* felt like it , AGH * Greece jumps on turkey *

Pruhun :well let's leave those two now let's start ... ENGLAND

England : OKAY !

**England make everyone some of your famous Scones**

****Everyone : WHAT

America : NOOO , I don't want two , I almost died last time !

England : THATS NOT TRUE ! well here * brings a whole plate of scones *

Pruhun : well I already ate so ... ENJOY ! * runs away *

Everyone : WAHH

england : well go ahead .

Prussia : Well , since I'm the awesomest here ill go first * crunch *

Everyone : watching carefully

Prussia : * coughcough , choke *

Hungary : ahh , Prussia ! * runs to his side *

Pruhun : aww pruhun ! * when did I get back *

England : * blushes *

America : TOLD YAH

Pruhun : well lets leave those two alone next is for ...

France

France : yeah !

**France don't grope anyone for the next two chapters **

****France : Wahh but , but ...

Pruhun : NO BUTS , Ill put these on you just in case * chains and collar *

France : hmm , what's the collar for ?

Pruhun : For this * presses a button *

* CHING *

France : *passes out *

Pruhun : well next dare is for SPAIN

Spain : si

**Spain I dare you to not eat a tomatoe for an entire ... WEE**

Spain : NOOOOO

Romano : haha tomatoe bastard , hay Spain look !

Spain : * sadly * hmm

Romano : look I'm eating a TOMATOE

Spain : WAA that's so mean Romano !

Romano : so I don't give a damn , MM SO JUCIY

_Pruhun well that's all for today loyal readers , I'll finish part 3 tomorrow in the morning so Danny and Tori Renee Carreido be patient , I'll put yours in the next chapter , bye remember review and put truth and dares or I'll send France after you !_


	5. Chapter 5

Pruhun : I'm back , AAHH * dodges knives and tomatoes * OK I'm sorry that I have not updated in a while my loyal fans but I was sooooo busy

Romano : NO YOU WERE NOT YOU BASTARD

pruhun : SHUT UP OR I WON'T PUT YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS

Mexico : just get started already !

Pruhun : okay god , I don't own hetalia by the way

Romano / Mexico : START ALREADY

Pruhun :yep

Pruhun : okay welcome back to hetalia truth or dare we first start off with a simple truth

CHINA ARE YOU A BOY OR A GIRL ?

Pruhun : hmm good question well ... China

China : I'm a BOY , can't you tell

France : ohohoho nope but I can figure it out * starts squeezing chinas chest*

China : HIYA , let go of me

France : nope I like it here

China : help pruhun

Pruhun : Memph what * eating Doritos * I'm watching sleepy hollow

China : can't you see what he's doing

Pruhun : * ignoring *

France : *squeeze *

China : AHHHH JAPAN HELP YOUR OLDER BROTHER

Japan : umpp

China : WHY YOU LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT , IM THE ONE GETTING SEXUALY ASULTED

Purhun : pphhh * spits out chips * France what are you doing to poor china

China : help

Pruhun : SPAIN get France off china

Spain : why ?

Pruhun : ugh , because he stole all your pictures of Mexico from under your bed and touched her !

Mexico :Wahh?

Spain : WHAT , COME HERE YOU BASTARDO FRANCES * jumps on France * no wonder I couldn't find them !

Romano : I bet 1000 on the tomatoe bastard .

All the countries : yeah Spain's going to win

( in the back

France : why is no one betting on me , ahh * gets hit in the nuts * )

Pruhun : china are you okay ?

China : yeah

Pruhun : here a chocolate * hands him a chocolate *

China : munch munch munch

Pruhun : okay forgetting that lets do one last truth

SPAIN , MEXICO WHICH ONES BETTER TOMATOES OR CHILES

Mexico : its obviously chiles

Spain : no its tomatoes * when did he get back *

Pruhun :Spain where's France ?

Spains : hmm , oh he's with England tied to a chair while England is chanting a spell of some sort .

Pruhun : hmm, okay

Mexico : anyways chiles are better they got more taste and there more spicy

Spain : NOO tomatoes are better there juicer

Pruhun : how about we get one of the countries to taste it okay

Pruhun : but it'll have to wait for the next chapter , go and vote on my poll which country will bet in the middle of this war of food , o by the way Greece you can sleep now ...

Greece : yes * aahh ( gets splashed by water ) bastard she said my time was over

Turkey : opppps my bad , see yah *ruins away *

Greece : GET BACK HERE

pruhun: well bye

* ribitt *

Pruhun : hmm what was that * looks towards the floor * o look a frog * picks it up *

England : not just any frog , look closer

Pruhun : omj ( o my Jashin , if you've seen naruto ) it has France's hair

England : nope it is France


End file.
